Bowden cables, a type of flexible cable, are used to transmit mechanical force or energy by the movement of an inner cable relative to an outer housing (also known as a guide cable or a sheaf). Bowden cable systems are particularly used in automotive applications, such as to transmit an actuating force from an actuator to an actuatable device. Vehicle seats employ Bowden cables between release handles (the actuator) and release latch mechanisms or fittings (the actuatable device).